The Truth About Eternity
by erika-snowden
Summary: Bella has lived in Forks all her life with her dad.At 18, everything seems to be falling apart.Her best friend is acting strange and her dad is becoming more depressed.Just when everything seems like it's never going to change, the Cullens come to town.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here it is, my first fanfiction. Please be honest in your reveiws! Also, this first chapter isn't long, I guess I thought I'd just get it moving adn see how the responses go.**

I do not own twilight or any relating characters (i wish!) =]

Bella has lived in Forks all her life with her father, Charlie. At the age of 18, she is going through a very rough patch in her life. Her best friend is acting strange and her father is becoming even more depressed. Just when everything seems like it's falling apart, the Cullens move to Forks, and suddenly everything is... different.

**BPOV**

I urged my truck onwards, I was almost home now, another few minutes or so and I would be there, not that it held anything of interest for me except from shelter at the moment. Charlie was a walking Zombie, there was barely any other way to put it. The thing was, he had never really gotten over my mothers death, nearly five years ago.

I was caught in the heart-wrenching moment that I suffered every time I though of my mother when it happened. I had been going uphill for some time, the roads were icy, a common thing for Forks in mid-winter. My truck has never been the fastest vehicle around, not that I was complaining, but right now I had to go even slower. Pictures of cars that had gone skidding off roads in the darkness seemed to be permanently in my mind on these journeys. Not that I would really have cared that much, life did not seem to hold much purpose now. But still, it would really send Charlie over the edge if I got myself killed.

The next thing I knew, I had reached a stop. My truck had simply stopped moving altogether. Frowning, I turned the key in the ignition, trying to restart the engine, It was no use however, my truck had chosen this, most inappropriate moment, to die on me.

"Shit." The word slipped out before I could stop it and it surprised me. It was not like I wasn't the type to curse, but I hadn't in so long. Sitting there, in my old truck, I came to a conclusion that shocked me even more. I had been worried about Charlie, okay, maybe a little more than worried about his deteriorating condition. But I only realized now that I too, had been slipping into a similar state. There was a difference between us though, I was still trying to get on with life, Charlie seemed to have all but given up though.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, a feeling of total horror seeping through me. No. It couldn't be. A new kind of resolve came over me, I had to try harder, if only for Charlie's sake. My new resolve was hard to maintain as I gazed out of the window. It was basically pitch black now, and without my lights on, I could barely see the road ahead of me, which was probably just as well, I didn't have to see the thick frost which coated it. Nevertheless, I pulled my coat out from behind my seat and shrugged it on.

I hesitated slightly before opening my door, this was not going to be fun. Quickly I reached over to the passengers door and opened it before I could change my mind. I wasn't going to chance getting out on my drivers side, knowing my luck I would probably get run over or some thing.

Next minute I was stood next to my truck, the keys in my hand, not exactly sure what I planned to do next. Cursing myself for leaving ym phone at home, I though as quickly as I could whilst stood on a road, which, less face it, was doing nothing for my famous tendency to spend more time on the ground than on my feet. There really was not anything else I could do. Who knew when the next car would be coming past on this desolate road? I locked the truck doors and slipped the keys back into my pocket and took a hesitant step forwards. The instant my foot hit the floor it slipped back again and I also lost my balance. I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

Twenty minutes and what could have only been a hundred meters or so later, I stopped again. I had begun to rain, hard. This worked to her advantage in the way of the ice, which was melting quite rapidly and the ground beneath her feet was becoming more and more stable beneath her feet. However, her coat was not waterproof by any means, and though Forks' weather was my favorite, I have to admit I was frozen. There was not an inch of me that was warm, or even dry, I was utterly and completely soaked, frozen to the bone and I was not getting anywhere.

My earlier resolve seemed to have melted away with the ice and I was left feeling like I might as well just give up now, what was the point in even trying if it came to standing like this by the side of a road you weren't even sure you recognized anymore?

I was at the end of my will power when I saw it, lights, moving steadily towards me, though still at some great a distance. They seemed to be getting nearer and did not change path, I could hear the unmistakable sound of a car engine powering towards me now and a glimmer of hope swelled in my chest once more, but would they even stop? I knew I had to try.

The car was close now; another half a minute or so and it would speed past, most probably not even noticing I was even here. I didn't even pause to think about the idea that popped into my head, didn't question its sanity, something I really had to start doing with my ideas, especially if they involved walking purposely into the middle of the road into the path of on oncoming car.

**Phew. So its out there. My first ever fanfic chapter, for all twilight loving fans to read, critisise and analyse, scary. =]**

I want your true opinions, but please remember this is my first attempt.

I kept it short, to see how things go.

Please read and reveiw and I'll do my best to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N For the purposes of my fanfic, I have decided that to most of the Quillette tribe, the werewolf story is just an ancient myth and Billy believes but refuses to talk about it.

**Jacob's POV**

There were two things that Billy had taught me over the years. One, never to take out your anger on other people, unless of course it was their fault. Though I was never sure if I added that bit in myself or not, I mean, I didn't know, it _could_ be Bella's fault. Yeah. Right. So it was Bella's fault that I had been avoiding near enough everyone for a fair few weeks now, that and the fact that I could turn into a wolf. Oh, sorry, did I not mention that? Cool right? Not.

Anyway, before I get carried away, the other thing Billy has drilled in to me, how to treat a woman. Like he needed to tell me, I have seen the way those jerks at Bella's school treat her, namely one, the Newton kid. Not that I didn't admire his persistence, but really, he was an absolute git who by some stupid joke of fate, ended up chasing after Bella. Sometimes I really wanted to know exactly what he was thinking when he looked at Bella, my little Bella.

I guess I really should explain about me and Bella, before anyone gets the wrong idea. See, we've known each other our entire lives, and loved each other the entire time. She loves me like a brother, she says. I wonder if she even realises how much it hurts when she says that. It's like she's only reminding me that she doesn't love me in the same way I clearly love her. She has always been my Bella, and always would be.

To me she is the little girl (unfortunately at that time taller than myself) who read to me when we were little, when the funny squiggles on the page didn't mean a thing to me. I would gaze at her face while she read. I took in her perfect, creamy skin and her warm eyes, always full of love. Even now, I remember how her face would reflect emotions so perfectly, and how deeply she was into whatever story she was reading, I never did really take an interest into what it was. Rather, I marvelled at how her eyes could show off that smile that I adored, or could fill up with tears, depending on what was happening in the story.

I also remember the little girl (still taller than me) who used to fall over and cry when she cut her knee and how I would help her put on a plaster and kiss it better for her. Though, come to think about it, she never has stopped falling over. Yeah, so anyway, back to the two things that Billy had taught me.

I was driving along the road in the car which was not technically mine, rather a loan from a cousin of Quil's, and when I say a loan, well, I'm sure he won't mind anyway. I just needed to get out of the reservation for a bit, you know? And sure, there was a much better way to get a bit of freedom for me, what with my… abilities. But, I guess I just needed to feel a bit more human for a while, no pun intended. I was not even paying attention to where I was going, I was thinking about Bella, and how long it had been since I had got to see her properly. It didn't really surprise me much when I looked up and focused on the road I was on, it wasn't a shock that it was the road that led to Bella's house. Before, whenever I had wanted to think, to talk to someone or simply to escape life, I had gone to Bella. Even now, when I knew it was the last thing I should do, I was going to her house. I was sick of it all, sick of my stupid father not telling me a thing, sick of that idiot, Sam, who treated me like I was some sort of psycho. But most of all, I was sick of not going to see Bella, it was the first thing, and the only thing on the subject that Billy had ever said to me. He had forbid me to see her. I shook with anger, but I breathed in slowly, it would be stupid to get worked up now, who knows what could happen, and so close to Bella as well! When I was calm again and made my decision. I didn't have to listen to my dad, after all, I could easily overpower him now, if I wanted to. Nobody could keep me away from Bella!

I drove on for several minutes, motivated by my decision. It was getting really dark now, and the lights on the ' 1990 Nissan Pulzar' that I was currently driving were the only light around. I rounded a corner in the road and could see ahead of me a decent sized hill. Grudgingly I slowed down ever so slightly, the ice was thick in places now and though I didn't usually give it a second thought, I was pretty sure Quil would disown me if I messed up this car. I couldn't let that happen, he was one of the very few people still talking to me.

It was only now that I could make out the definant silhouette of a car some way up the hill, no wait, a truck. Curious as I was, I didn't slow down, it was probably just some one taking a break. I tried to concentrate on the road, but some thing was bugging me about the truck. Although I was close to it now, I could barely make it out, it was slightly ahead of me but as I was on a hill, my headlights barely reached it. But I was driving along a normally pretty much deserted road, that only led to a small group of houses. And only one of them own a truck as far as I know.

My eyes shot across to the road, I had been focusing too much on the truck, not paying much attention to the road. This was some thing that I would come to regret later, a lot.

Bella.

**Ok, so that was a bit of a filler chapter, but please read and review, it'll make me write quicker and better. Advice appreciated. I'm going to try something now, 5 reviews for the next chapter ok?**


End file.
